


黑の雨

by Demon_fei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei





	

这座城市并没有文学描述的那么有魅力.半藏正坐在伦敦东区的不知名公园里,如此想着.

这是他第一次独自前往西方.神龙祭后他开始更多的帮助家族,而不是单纯地忍术训练与书面课程.像是海外合作的谈判一类,当然还有劝说他天赋异禀却纨绔的弟弟.半藏此前去见了上海的军火商和新加坡的智械芯片走私贩,这一次是美国黑帮,公平起见会面地点选在了双方都不是那么如鱼得水的英国.

此地与花村相隔万里.他本理应兴奋,半藏的记忆里只有繁复的训练,长老的教诲,濡缘上细不可闻的脚步声与和室纸窗外被白雪樱色所拥的富慈圣山,他本理应兴奋.只可惜岛田少主终日规律严谨的作息给他带来了麻烦,家族的小型飞机称得上舒适,可他依然无法入睡.等到了伦敦,却正好是日本的七点,靶场晨练的时间.休息不足导致的头痛让他根本看不进住处内放置的英文书,最后半藏只好晃了出来.

也许是因为偏僻,也可能仅仅是因为临近深夜,他出了住所沿着街灯一路向西,只看到了零星几个路人.半藏昏昏沉沉的打量着两旁的维多利亚式洋楼,简易的浮雕罗马柱与陡峭尖顶——它们就像声名显赫的十九世纪英国小说中写的那样.

他站在路口转身回看,远处几个高耸的烟囱依然运作着,城市飞速的战后重建很难让人想起危机结束才不过短短五年.工业建筑的排放物被缓缓吐出,深灰色的烟尘融入靛青夜幕,最终消散于无形,让半藏想起曾经让这座城市辉煌也蒙难的革命.他正过神,眼前是一座略显老旧的街心公园,不远处的长椅上有两个幽绿色小光点,仔细看过去——是只灰蓝色的猫.

"看来它并不怕人."半藏缓步走过去,心想着.自幼的练习忍术让他的接近不发出丝毫脚步声,尽管这一技能用在接触猫咪上显得十分幼稚.木椅上的小家伙趴在那儿,琥珀金的眼睛盯着走近后蹲下与自己平视的人,歪了歪头.

昏黄路灯下一人一猫四目相对的画面有些微妙,他小心翼翼的抬手,正准备试探性的抚摸这个小毛球,但还没碰到,猫咪就先一步伸了爪子.“喵！~”大概是袖口扣被反的发亮,引起了猫的注意,爪子挠抓几下后直接露出了小尖牙.

“嘿,你个坏蛋.要是咬坏了我明天可就只能穿着浴衣去谈合作了.”金属扣被咬的嘎吱响,这声音在僻静的公园里格外明显,半藏有些哭笑不得.他用另一只手轻轻拍打猫咪的头,接着屈起手指给猫咪挠起下巴来,不一会儿它就松了口.

“好孩子.”

“喵~”小毛球十分灵性的应了一声,然后惬意的眯上眼,发出‘咕噜咕噜’的声音.看来十分享受半藏的服务.

“你可比花村门口拉面店家的肥三花瘦多了.”他用空闲的手揉抚它手感极佳的肚子,又捏了捏.上扬的嘴角带着与黑道继承人身份截然不符的温柔笑意.灰猫侧过身,柔软的弯起背部用头去蹭他的手,这更是让半藏笑出了声.“你真是一点都不像野猫,难道是走丢了?”

半藏刚想把它抱起来,远处传来几声更为尖锐的猫叫,原本温顺的灰猫立即起身,弓着背盯住声音传来的方向.半藏还没来得及安抚它,警惕的小家伙就跑没影儿了.

他遗憾的叹口气,起身坐到长凳上.揉揉自己因为刚才的姿势略感酸痛的腿,抬头望去.花村的夜终年是那抹通透的深蓝,薄霞称着暮色,层云难掩繁星,月清明到不真实,与庭院内水琴窟的水滴音一起伴了他十八年.眼前的夜空倒是无星无月,天空被浮云划分出深浅不同的层次,再往远处看还能瞭到沿河市中心的几片灯火通明."这座城市远没有文学描述的那么有魅力,不列颠尼亚首府也好,日不落王冠也罢."

他并起双手哈了口气,夜晚的寒流伴随着湿冷.半藏正考虑是否该回去尝试睡一觉,耳边传来了低沉的男声.

“打扰了,请问你会说英语么？”半藏听到问话便回过神,对方看上去二十四五,棱角分明的脸是个标准的西方人,下巴上留着稀疏的胡渣.他一手拿着顶毛毡帽微微颌首以示歉意,另只手则夹着一根大直径雪茄.

“是的,您有什么事么？”他礼貌地站起身,思考了两秒回答道.“可以借个火么？”西方人挑挑眉,给予他一个笑容,罢了把帽子戴上.半藏这才看清那是一顶夸张的大帽檐牛仔帽.

“很抱歉,我并不抽烟.”对方歪头盯着自己,过了会儿反应过来,才把雪茄放回兜里——半藏猜那一定不是什么古巴的奢侈货.

这让半藏有些尴尬,他的英语其实不算差,即使岛田家再传统也得做国际生意,更何况自己并不讨厌外语,正相反他还挺喜欢看英文原版书一类的.即使有些母语带来的发音习惯,半藏也不觉得自己的英语差到难以听懂.

他现在两手都空了,右手顺势放在口袋里.白人男子比半藏高了快有十公分,穿着件有些褪色的深棕色夹克,他依然上下打量着自己,半藏被盯得发毛.现在两人间的气氛更尴尬了,破旧街灯发出的滋滋电流声应示着时间的流逝,就在半藏即将离开时——西方人终于又开了口.“伦敦的冬夜很冷.”

“额...是的.”半藏思考了很久,在反复确认对方这句不明所以的话语,真的不是自己理解错后,不解的附和.

对方看上去有些紧张,他干咳了几声,又压下帽檐偏头瞄向别处,抽出右手两手向握垂在身前.“那么...咳.所以我想你现在并不忙？”

这下半藏真的开始怀疑自己的英语水平了,他十分茫然,并疑惑自己是否听错了什么单词.思考时喉间发出几个音节,却正好被对方误以为应许.西方人瞬即走上前去搂住半藏的肩.“那走吧.”半藏愣住了,跟着对方走出了公园才想起什么,惊愕地抬头看着对方却不知如何措辞.“你长得可真立体.我猜你是日本人？有人说过你很好看么？”

他有些不好意思地低下头,半藏已经太久没有被夸赞过了,更何况是容貌.自己本就不算聪慧,孩童时代过去便再也没听过父上与长老们的赞赏,更不像源氏一样整日听着外人或真或假的美言.所以这让半藏不禁窃喜,即使是来自同性的赞美.

“嘿,甜心.这天儿可真冷,我们快点走吧.”西方人搂着他加快了步伐,也让半藏斟酌起如何婉拒对方的意图或者直接采用简单的方法."并不排除是跟踪者的可能."虽然他的近战格斗没有弓术那么精湛,但也绝对算得上一流,更何况自己西装下的后腰皮带上还挂着一把短刀.或许是因为冷,对方把自己搂的更紧了.半藏还在思索这个姿势下如何拔出刀制服对方,腿忽然感到坚硬东西地刮蹭,他瞥眼看去顿时惊住了.夹克衣摆下是一个皮质枪套,显然里面不会装着第二种东西.

惊讶的神情只溢于言表了一瞬,他立马冷静下来计划对策.对方显然没有防备,如果袖内藏有武器,大可直接一击毙命,可惜自己并没有.因为这个略显亲密的动作,半藏的右手紧贴着白人男子,取刀太容易被对方察觉.可就连半藏自己都没注意到,在他大脑飞速运转时,他们已经到了西方人的目的地——这座五层高的酒店,对方甚至迅速的办理好了Chenk in.自己就这样丧失了最佳时机.

进房间后对方终于放开了自己,这让半藏喘口气.西方人脱下外套随手扔在地毯上,拿起茶几上的水壶走到浴室灌满又回来烧上,继而靠坐进沙发.他笑容灿烂地看着呆站在门口的人,摆摆手提醒半藏过来坐下.“不用怕,甜心,我没有什么奇怪的爱好.我想我们可以先聊聊.”

半藏点点头,把西装搭在扶手了,自己坐进另一个单人沙发.向后靠得同时短刀刀镡发出细微的声响,万幸对方似乎并没察觉.半藏终于逃脱了对方的控制,但是他也进一步看清西方人腰上挂的东西——一把左轮,从枪套大小来看还很有可能是改装后的超大口径.对这样的目标正面发起攻击没有任何便宜可得,至少对方目前看起来并无杀意,不如再等等.

白人男子拿过半藏的西装外套欣赏了会儿,不菲的丝绒面料在对方手下泛起好看的光泽.“也许你就这一件好衣服,不过它的确该退休了.”对方向半藏挥挥之前被灰猫‘创作’到惨不忍睹的袖口,四枚金属扣只剩下了一颗,那些昂贵的织物也都是长度各异的口子.“额...不过我确实就这一件西服.”半藏说的倒是实话.

西方人所谓的‘聊聊’就这样被半藏的诚实终结.对方撇撇嘴,看起来有些失落.他放开了那件西服,过会儿又从牛仔裤口袋里掏出另一支雪茄和打火机——或许是半藏走神时在前台借到的.拿到嘴边刚准备点燃,抬眼看了看对方.“不介意吧?”“不介意的,请便.”半藏抬手示意.西方人吸了一大口雪茄,然后缓缓吐出烟圈,身体又向后靠了几分,看起来十分惬意.“所以我刚才猜对了么？”“嗯？”“你的国籍,日本.”缭绕烟雾中夹杂着皮革的气味和白兰地的木香.或许是因为得到了梦寐已久的尼古丁分外满足,西方人的声音有些慵懒.

“是的先生.请问是因为...我的口音么？”

“日本口音的确很容易分辨...不过你还好！真的！比起大部分日本人来说发音已经标准很多了.”对方看到半藏溢于言表的失落连忙改口,慌乱中险些被抖落的烟灰烫了手.“是因为你的长相,东亚国家随便一猜就猜到了.不过实不相瞒,你是我见过最漂亮的东亚人.”

“谢谢.那么先生您来自哪儿？本地人么？”半藏因为对方直言不讳的夸奖露出进门后的第一个笑容,即使只是一个小小的弧度.  
,  
“不不不,我是美国人！牛仔！就是那些九十年前非常流行的西部电影一类的.好吧,虽然我是德州人...”对方把帽子取下滑稽地朝着半藏晃来晃去,想表明身份，末了又嘟囔了几句什么.半藏被逗得边笑边点头.

桌上的水开了,半藏从壶旁的密封罐里拿出两个茶包,把挂绳在杯把上缠两圈再冲泡开,接着在倒第二杯时迟疑了.“抱歉,或许你想要喝咖啡？”他指指杯子.

“哦不用！茶就很好.我跟你说,咖啡那东西喝起来就像滚烫的烂泥！”半藏便沏好另一杯递给对方,捧起自己的茶杯饶有兴趣的看美国人如何张牙舞爪的形容咖啡有多狗屎.“我还以为你们西方人都爱喝咖啡.”

“是啊,大部分都喝.只是他们味蕾都坏掉了.说起来...你不去洗澡么？”白人男子用闲下的另一只手挠挠耳后.

“嗯...？！”半藏险些把瓷杯脱手摔碎.

“我是说你不去洗澡么？现在也不早了.”西方人说完放下茶杯,渡步走到床边,把腰间的枪取下放到床头柜上,接着靠在床边.

"他在威胁我...！"这是半藏的第一反应.“嗯...好的.我这就去.”半藏刚起身准备往浴室走,还在庆幸这个角度对方看不到自己腰上的短刀.

“等等,就在这儿脱吧.”白人男子脸上浮出一抹坏笑,他又点了支烟,看着半藏瞪大眼睛不可置信的样子.

半藏注视着对方手边的左轮,最后还是只能妥协.“好...好的,先生.”他慢条斯理地解开藏蓝色衬衫的扣子,然后取下猫眼袖扣放进裤兜.拖延时间的动作再对方眼里却成了刻意的诱惑.饱满的胸肌在敞开的衬衫里若隐若现,对方亦没想到这个看上去有些瘦弱的亚洲人身材竟然如此火辣.接着,他彻底脱掉了衬衫.衣服滑落到地上,露出了半藏紧实的肌肉和左臂的竜纹刺青.

“Wow...”西方人不由发出赞叹,眼前日本人的美丽不仅限于脸蛋,尽管与刚才腼腆的长发男子所展示的截然不同.半藏现在被对方制造的烟雾环绕着,那些白兰地的香气掩住他的身体又进一步勾勒出肌肉的线条,直到房屋尽头才消散开.白人男子死盯着半藏称得上丰满的胸部,并开始期待手感和染上水光的淫糜画面,以及那两个浅粉色的乳头.他舔了舔嘴唇.没去思考为何这人身上会有如此威严的纹身,但是这些花纹令对方的身体更为性感.

西方人眯起眼睛,用雪茄指着半藏,缓慢地向下滑,他努力让自己的动作带上更多色情意味.半藏已经不去看那把手枪了,而是低头瞄着墙角,似乎不这样就无法继续下去.他颤抖着解开皮带扣,深吸一口气,把长裤与皮带一起脱下.‘啪嗒’皮带扣和短刀一起掉在地上,接着被布料所掩盖.

半藏现在害羞的耳根泛红,额上也出了一层薄薄的细汗,对方看上去十分享受他这样——尽管西方人肯定不知道自己有一半原因是紧张于短刀可能会被发现.不过他显然没有善罢甘休.“继续啊,全部.”

白人男子又狠狠吸了口雪茄,他已经硬了,仿佛要以此泄欲.虽然日本人的身高比起自己称得上矮小,但是他的腿并不短.腿部线条比起上半身更为简洁,紧绷的小腿下是极为小巧的脚踝,说是女人的也不足为过.他本能地想握紧那双脚踝,蛮横的将其掰开并做些更为粗暴的事情.半藏依然不为所动,西方人也并不急切,从头欣赏起对方.上唇薄但下唇丰盈,不知道吻起来如何.过肩的黑发有些散开,几缕搭在前胸上,他甚至产生了那胸部的形状似乎饱涨着乳汁的荒淫念头.再往下便是腰,虽然没有腹肌但线条依然好看,倒是被上臂肌肉衬托的有些纤细.可惜他是正对着自己,不过看看这身材！屁股肯定不会差.

西方人仍毫不避讳的进行着视奸,半藏即使盯着墙角都能感受到对方灼热的视线.他死死的咬着下嘴唇,一心想快点结束这场荒唐羞耻的表演,最终下定决心,双手紧抓着那层薄薄的布料,弯腰脱下了最后一层遮羞布.便赶紧快步闯进浴室,关门前还听到了对方的一声口哨.

麦克雷猛咂了最后一口雪茄,把它丢进烟缸.其实他并不是同性恋,好吧虽然操过几个男人,但是那是他们自找的.以前在死局帮的时候,有那么几个不长眼的死gay觊觎他的屁股,奈何被麦克雷反手干翻,嗯没错,双重意义上的干翻.不过他发誓,他还是更喜欢酒吧金发女郎们软媚的温柔乡.虽然他现在鬼使神差的约了个站街男,对方还成功把他撩硬了.

哦...他身材太他妈辣了,说实话麦克雷在最开始还有点担心别人是不是未成年,毕竟东方人看起来都很年轻——尽管他自己也是个未成年,但法律只规定未成年不能被操可没规定不能操人不是么.

多棒,尼古丁与酣畅淋漓的性,没有这些润色他明天的任务会无聊到睡着的.这可是他进守望先锋后的第一次单独任务,并不是完全孤身一人但好歹没有那个施虐癖长官.用死局帮的旧资料伪造一个美国黑帮,来和守望先锋监视很久的日本岛田家谈判.多无趣啊,还只有不到24小时的时间逗留,他只好压缩掉自己睡觉的时间出去寻找艳遇,也许性别跟计划的有出入,不过这绝对够艳啊.

如果不是刚才对方变态的要求,半藏差点觉得这个聒噪的美国人并无恶意."为什么浴室没有窗户没有浴袍就算了,毛巾还这么短！"逃跑失败的半藏围着那条仅到大腿三分之一处的毛巾走出浴室,未擦干的长发被顺到一侧,挽了个松垮的绳结.在看到自己方才的衣服还摊在地上时,他松了口气——这代表刀还没有被发现.麦克雷还坐在床边,只是身上那件褪色的老旧衬衫已经不见了,对方的身材丝毫不亚于自己,健硕的小麦色腹肌,不算茂密的毛发沿着小腹一路向下,最终被埋在那块刻着‘BAMF’的浮夸皮带扣下.

“过来吧”麦克雷朝他招招手,他只能扭捏的走过去.这块毛巾实在太短了,自己现在看起来一定可笑极了.半藏顺从地在床边坐下,别过头继续瞄着刚才那块墙角,准备开口终结这场由误会酿成的闹剧.“先生...”“我叫杰西.”对方把他的身子掰过来.“好的,杰西.我想....”半藏再度开口,还没说完麦克雷便吻了上去.麦克雷来回舔弄着半藏的唇祈求他打开牙关,右手放在半藏后脑拉近两人的距离,并如愿抚摸着比想象中更加柔顺的黑发.半藏眼神写满了惊讶,但终在麦克雷一次轻咬中松了口.对方趁机溜进来,肆意交换着唾液与吐息.舌尖勾画一圈口腔后邀请般卷起半藏的,把他带入自己唇内.

半藏看起来十足的青涩,喉间漏出轻喘和低吟.麦克雷顺势向后压,他就毫无抵抗的倒了下去.唇齿间溢满了对方烈酒的香气,就在他即将喘不过气的时候,麦克雷终于结束了这个绵长而温柔的吻.

“那么,可以告诉我你的名字么？”半藏抗拒的摇摇头,原本锋利的眉眼扭成令人心疼的样子,他要起身却被对方借着身高优势压回床里.麦克雷的眼中闪过一丝失落的神情.“好吧,我就知道你们不会愿意分享名字的.”

牛仔不再执念,继而专心于自己的猎物.麦克雷吻上泛红的眼角,啃咬着半藏丰满的下唇却并未流连,然后含弄起一旁早已沁出羞色的耳垂.在满意的听到对方几声粗喘后,他继续向下,在锁骨留下几个暧昧的红痕,最后停留在他意淫许久的饱满胸部.麦克雷低下头含住左边颜色可爱的乳头,故意发出‘啧啧’水声.他抬眼,看见半藏用手背遮着脸,企图对麦克雷的玩弄视而不见,可乳头已经不听话的挺立起来.他用牙齿研磨着半藏的凸起,舌尖沿着浅色乳晕绕圈,坏心眼的用虎牙轻戳乳孔,半藏立刻吐出尖锐的抽气声.

对方色情的伎俩很快奏效,麻酥刺痛化为欲望,像长绒猫尾般骚弄着半藏.他依然挺起腰背妄图起身,却看起来更像请君入瓮的邀约.饱受冷落的右边现在也被照顾上,麦克雷用手指来回地拨弄那个坚硬的小突起,努力让它染上更深的樱色.另只手也抚过去揉弄,饱涨地胸肌被挤压成各种形状.半藏不像部分身材健美的人那样皮肤粗糙.常年隐在弓道服下的他白的泛冷,轻轻撩拨便能留下茜色红痕.禁欲感和凌虐感交织出诡秘的美.

麦克雷终于放过了他的乳尖,转而沿着竜身缓缓向上,舔舐过琉璃绀的云纹,勾勒着庄严的鶯茶云雷,他着迷于身下紧致肌肉的触感.末了在刺青尾端吮出一个吻痕,装点着画作又更像一个绅士的礼节.然后他接着向下,舔过半藏的手背,轻扫过他的掌心,含进两根骨节分明的手指.前后吮吸时舌尖还舔刷着执弓而结的薄茧,动作大胆而下流,含义不言而喻.

浅尝即止的瘙痒撩拨着半藏的神经,他不敢把自身的星点难耐归为性欲,更不敢低头去看麦克雷,只能紧咬着下唇锁住喉间低吟.

终于,麦克雷抬起头,半藏的纤长手指扯出几缕银丝.左臂的竜纹附上了一层亮晶晶的水渍,随着他呼吸而起伏.胸部则是比刚才更为肿胀.麦克雷继续肆意揉捏,仿佛期待渗出乳汁,用力把它们向中聚拢挤出一道沟壑,再次欺身舔上去.停留在半藏小巧的喉结,留下一个牙印.

半藏耻于这些过激的挑逗,嘴里说着“放开”“むり(muli)”一类的词汇.对方真就停下了手中的玩物.麦克雷扯开他遮在眼上的右手,歪头盯着半藏,琥珀色的眼睛眨了眨,俯下身给予半藏一个带着安抚意味的亲吻.

“可是甜心,你硬了.”麦克雷既然保持着几丝纯真的神情,说出一句令半藏更羞愧的话.更是为了印证,一把扯掉半藏唯一的‘衣物’,抓住他微勃的性器.

“快放手！”半藏语气颤抖.他因为家族原因,无心更无意沉溺于性,就连自渎频率都比同龄人要少.而现在,对方缓慢地上下撸动着阴茎,手指恶意的蹭过马眼,着重照顾着冠部的裂缝,引来身下人的战栗.麦克雷用另一只手抚上他皱起的眉峰.“放轻松.”半藏吐息间满是白兰地的苦涩.对方挤进自己两腿之间,用膝盖磨蹭着囊带和敏感的鼠蹊,粗糙的牛仔面料刺痛着脆弱的私处,把那里磨得一片殷红.最终都化为快感顺着小腹传达到性器上.“别！杰西,这太过了...”麦克雷翻开包皮用指腹刺激着对方也未曾碰过的地方,这让半藏险些尖叫出声.现在他已经硬到阴茎直直贴着小腹,在对方直白赤裸的手淫下,迸发着本该属于这个年龄的欲望和生命力.

麦克雷蹭去顶端的前液,抹在半藏乳尖.他的头发散乱开,些许贴在脸上,曜石般的眼睛已经蒙上了水雾,带着一种东方少年特有的中性美.又与丰满的身材不符.诡异而妖艳.

麦克雷亲吻着半藏的额角,温柔的把那些碎发拢到耳后.他或许可以扯着如墨的发粗暴操进那双性感的嘴里,用腥膻气味将他塞满只能挣扎着发出呜咽.用最下作的体位逼迫他说些放浪的求饶.亦或将自己的欲望深埋进那对奶子,龟头将双唇蹭上晶莹的液体,射得他满脸都是.他甚至可以强迫他润滑自己,双腿打着摆子,三根手指却还在不知羞耻的进出,最后哭着恳请自己肏他.但麦克雷不会这么做.半藏看起来比自己大不了几岁,或许受生活所迫他只能敞开双腿在男人身下承欢,但他不像个低俗的站街男孩,不会刻意讨好更没有淫言浪语.这让麦克雷愿意一厢情愿的讨好他,当做情爱,而不是仅仅一场交易.

他应该快射了.半藏双腿开始不住的颤抖,腰腹扯出一道美丽的弧线,手指紧紧地拽着床单.但麦克雷停下了,他松开了半藏的性器.对方因此从喉间溢出几声猫般的嘤咛,长时间紧绷的神经和情欲令半藏陷入不清醒,他甚至忘了自己去套弄,只是眼神迷离的看着对方从矮柜里拿出一瓶红色的东西——水性润滑液.“虽然你不愿意服务于我,甜心.但是我并不介意让你尝点更好的.”麦克雷沿着半藏的腰向下,指尖轻抚过每一片显出玫色的肌肤,握住那双令大部分女人都羞愧不如的纤弱脚踝,把它们拉开.又绕到他身后,捏了两把半藏不亚于胸部的臀,手感真如自己想象的一样美妙.那只手滑进股间,婆娑着肛口的褶皱.

麦克雷啃咬着他的下唇,安慰着半藏.他打开那瓶润滑液,挤满整手又回到那个地方.纵使半藏再不晓情爱,他也该知道对方要做什么.

紧致的甬道死死地绞着他的手指,用力收缩排斥着异物.他只能再倒些,才能勉强再插进第二根.半藏浑身都在抖,这不太疼但是确实很难受.比快感和痛楚更要命的是羞耻感,自己屁股正在被陌生人的手指侵犯——这一认知令半藏脸红的快能滴出血来.那块隐秘之处还在痉挛着抵抗进入,麦克雷只好耐下性子来在每一寸寻找.得了吧,他才懒得在操死局帮那几个老变态的时候捅他们的前列腺,怎么可能知道男人的G点在哪儿.麦克雷按压着炙热的内壁,有点儿生无可恋.

“杰西..这好奇怪...”

半藏现在痛苦极了,阴茎被夹在两人之中，自己无法去触碰.只有肌肤相亲所带来如烟雾般的欲望,盘旋而上最后放大身后被入侵的实感.麦克雷又给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻.这糟糕透了,自己胯下被润滑液还有别的什么弄得湿乎乎一片,而阴茎还在那里无助的翘着.尾椎酿出一阵酸胀感,半藏觉得一定是因为自己憋坏了.那股感觉渐渐沿着脊柱发散到四肢,像水逐步漫过河床.

他的眼前突然出现了花村不真实的圆月,没有夏日祭的绚烂烟火,也没有称着淡墨樱.只是一轮明亮到令他睁不开眼的月.突然间,惊鹿被流水填满,竹筒倒向苔石发出清脆声响.打破了宁静,玉轮如同破碎的玻璃般绽开.

他不知道自己是否叫了出来,回过神时两人身上已经到处都是自己射的白浊.精液溅在竜纹上显得十分色情.麦克雷像是找到了玩具,毫无节制的挤压着半藏的腺体,沉醉于对方因此发出的呻吟.“你似乎积了很多啊,甜心.”他的确刚射完无法勃起,但这不代表他受不到快感.正相反,无处可去情欲四处流窜,半藏像弯曲的蛇一般摆动着腰肢,那种感觉却在脑内映得更为明显.对方吻上他的侧脸,唇一同触碰过那些被汗浸湿的黑发.麦克雷终于在他的呻唤染上哭腔时停下了对半藏敏感点的攻击.半藏已经瘫成了一汪水,麦克雷坏心眼的用两指将后穴撑开,涌入些冷空气,并在他抗议之前封住了那些话语.

半藏顺从地张开嘴,没有抗拒对方的亲吻,可麦克雷并没有急着伸进舌头.吮吸着半藏的双唇使它们变得红肿,舌尖反复描摹出唇型.直到他咬上麦克雷的唇瓣,轻轻地,就像蚂蚁噬心.

细针触破气球,水无月的第一场暴雨如期而至.

麦克雷闯进去攫取半藏口中的空气.他惊喜于半藏的舌缠绕上自己的,他惊喜于半藏的动情.这比刚才任何一个淫乱画面更令自己兴奋.他没有停下手上的工作,塞进第三根手指.半藏已经无需刻意放松也能接纳,穴肉吞吐着,就跟上面的嘴一样湿软.

半藏最终败下阵来,他对此毫无经验,只是不满于对方的恶意挑逗.显然麦克雷比他擅长的多.等到火热的湿吻结束,他的下巴已经被来不及的吞咽的津液打湿,双手搭在对方脖子上轻声叫着麦克雷的名字.这对于麦克雷十分受用.他加快了进出,每一次都骚刮过对方的腺体.黏腻水声回荡在冬夜的安静房间里,清晰地传进两人耳中.半藏已经被完全得操开,对方抽出时都能感受到肠肉不舍的挽留.这令麦克雷难以自持,他已经等不及将自己埋进那块应许之地.而且他察觉到,半藏又一次硬了.

手指拔出时发出‘啵’的声响.半藏已然不去管对方又是从哪儿变出来个安全套,只能感到一个比手指粗热更多的东西抵在他的肛口.半藏生理性的恐惧眼前尺寸可观的性器即将进入,更惊恐于自己难以启齿的地方已经恬不知耻地吸附上了对方.

“没事的.放松.”麦克雷抓起那对病态的脚踝,印上一个吻,把它们放在自己腰间.扶着阴茎缓慢而有力地挤送进去.

这一定是大日霊赐予自己的刑法.括约肌被撑开的疼痛和酸胀编织出名为情欲的网,半藏就如同被黏在正中无法挣脱的猎物,除了喊叫出声别无他法.麦克雷牵起他的左手,落下细碎的吻.半藏的纹身因为吐息和肏入而浮动,仿佛有了灵魂.

真当是流着牛奶和蜜的地方,不,甚至更为甜美.半藏紧紧包裹着自己的湿热甬道,连最昂贵的MacanuDc或者绿色塞壬都无法与之比拟.

麦克雷俯下身去亲吻他紧锁的眉头,半藏现在扭的就像旱地上的鱼.表情痛苦似受难,却又从喉间不断漏出甜腻呻吟.“你要享受它,甜心.”他扶住半藏的腿,那里同样肌理分明.徐徐地抽出性器,再已更加难耐的速度操进去.每一次都蹭过半藏的前列腺,整根更深的地方.

他把头埋在对方颈间,亲昵地磨蹭着,像极了情侣间的耳语厮磨.两具被荷尔蒙所缠绕的年轻肉体.

痛感成倍幻化成欲望,电流般蹿过尾骨.但这点星火不足以焚尽蛛网.他双腿攀附上麦克雷的腰,呼喊着对方的名字,却不愿说出那最淫秽的请求.“嗯,我在呢.”麦克雷近乎虔诚的勾勒着他的唇峰.他此前从未想过性感的身材,宏大的东方画,和清纯的脸能够构成一个如此惹人怜惜的男人.

“难受...杰西...”半藏的口音带着些许娇嗔.他伸手想去抚慰自己,却被对方制止.“别碰,乖.”他就像个温柔的刽子手.麦克雷加快了腰胯的律动.半藏只能用手搂住对方的脖颈.婉转的音节是丢进篝火的柴,火焰一跃而起伴随着飞溅的碎屑,灼烧了理智,激起更为直白的连锁反应.半藏承受着对方用力地操弄,似乎要被撞进床里.柔软的媚肉缱绻着对方的阴茎,他甚至能感受到那些狰狞的凸起.他的勃起紧贴着小腹,汨汨吐出的前列腺液把那里染上水光.

半藏觉得自己就像一个风铃,随着对方的动作发出悦耳声响,也许下一秒就会被骤雨狂风吹断,摔得粉碎.他觉得自己也许快射了,因为自己又开始想些胡乱的东西.“杰西,我快要...”麦克雷变本加厉的撞击着他的敏感点.

他沉醉于半藏带给他的那种施虐欲和怜悯感,宛如一个处女.这让原本的肮脏小念头荡然无存,他现在甚至连句下流话都不舍得说.

第二次高潮比前一次来的要漫长.下坠感在小腹汇集接着无限下落,迟缓而强烈似乎永无尽头.半藏脚趾蜷缩,双脚胡乱地在麦克雷后腰上摆弄.发出尖锐的长音.终于,一道短促的弧线从他的阴茎涌出.半藏大口喘着粗气,隔着雾气看着麦克雷,浊液有些许溅在了对方脸上,麦克雷用舌将它们卷起接着带进嘴里,表情仿佛那是什么稀世的美味一样.半藏说出两个破碎的音节.

“什么？”

“半藏...我叫半藏.”

那一瞬间他看到了孤星之州的骄阳,西六区的整点钟声在他耳边回荡.

麦克雷搂紧半藏,把他整个人翻了过来,跨坐在自己腰上.因为体位变化而溢出的呻吟被尽数咽下.臀肉拍打在囊袋上发出羞耻声响,自下而上的贯穿坚实有力,令半藏溃不成军.对方原本充满侵略性的吻几乎在尝到苦涩的同时温柔下来,唇齿相依间扯出几根暧昧的细线.半藏突然发现,对方因雪茄而染上的气息中,不是只有皮革和白兰地的气味——还有些许可可的香甜.

“别哭,半藏.”麦克雷像只大型犬类一样舔去眼泪,在半藏脸上留下道道水痕.他不断地低声唤着半藏的名字,声线早已被熏得沙哑,似乎要将半藏一层层剥开,直面最原始而赤裸的欲望.

他忽然想起曾经看过的些上世纪日本老电影,女人们惨白的脸上有几抹鬼魅的红,繁重华服禁锢住她们的身体,陡峭木屐限制住她们的行动,可是灵动的美感在她们身上不拘泥于肉体,也不会被囚禁.亦如现在眼前的半藏,被自己肏弄的摇摇欲坠,周身散发着病态的美.

望不到边的金鱼鱼缸.转身则是成百上千把舞伞,绚烂的色彩构成墙壁,一直延伸到屋顶.半藏觉得自己来过这儿.浓重的脂粉香气刺激着他的口鼻,莺声燕语像隔着一层水模糊传来.

他大概是来过的,曾经家族的应酬一类的.巨大六折屏风上描绘着水龙纹,轻碰后画作片片剥落,在碰到地面前消散成灰.变成一幅常见的松鹤梅枝,只是金纸带着些许锈色.再次来到那块鱼缸墙,在靠近时那些密集的红寿鱼四散分逃,露出对面的光景.各式各样的艳丽红金打卦中,那抹浓绀十分惹眼,他跪倒在地,身上闪烁着暗淡的光芒.

"那是我么."

半藏再一次硬了,年轻人就是如此精力旺盛.可惜他已经射不出什么来,靠在麦克雷肩上单方面承受着对方的操干.对方在自己腰侧锢出红印后,转而去揉搓臀瓣.他把那两片软肉向外掰开,使自己能侵犯的更深.本不该用于交媾的部位已经被肏得异常湿软,阴茎抽出时还能带出些许殷红的穴肉.麦克雷抚上被撑平的褶皱,那里一片泥泞.他把水渍在半藏纹身上抹开,他的确着迷于此.

半藏的嗓子已经哑了,只能抽泣着,偶尔发出几个麦克雷听不懂的日语音节.情和欲组成的利刃将它劈开,无处可逃也无处可去.麦克雷竟然不知餍足的再次加快了频率,半藏绝望的想着他就是个不会射精的性爱机器.渴望着足够冗长的云雨消散.

对方疯狂的喊着自己的名字,半藏只能细着声回应.他好像又哭了,泪水划过麦克雷的蝴蝶骨.麦克雷紧捏住自己的脸强硬吻上,这似乎是对方今晚做过最粗暴的举动.

麦克雷终于迎来了高潮,在对方带着水汽的吻里.疲软的性器划出甬道,他扶着对方向后躺下,半藏的身体却突然痉挛般抽搐起来,腰线弓起倒下,夹杂着短小的气音.接着,他的阴茎不可自制地吐出几股淡黄色液体,顺着半藏身体流下,最终渗进床单.

麦克雷愣住了,他开始不知所措,他先是手忙脚乱的想要安抚半藏,收拾好一切.最后扯掉自己身上用完的安全套,不顾里面的东西把床弄得更脏.干脆把对方打横抱起.半藏整个人都抖得厉害,麦克雷亲着他的额头眼角,说着“没事”“别怕”一类的话语,走向浴室.

 

"还好没有错过会面"半藏头疼欲裂,昨晚的荒淫历历在目.他的第一反应是幸好谈判不是定在上午.他强忍着疼痛坐起身,床头柜台灯下压着什么东西,挪开一看是三张印着麦金莱头像的纸钞.

岛田少主难能可贵的骂出一段母语粗口.


End file.
